Sex Appeal
by Loveriot
Summary: Hermione shuddered. She felt ashamed, yet aroused by the thoughts of what she had done. The cocky smirk she had once loathed now sent shivers of ecstasy down her spine. Draco was all she could think about as of lately. slight ooc DM/HG
1. He was a god

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter. Duhh

The presence of guilt lingered across her lips. What was she doing, he was not hers to kiss. But he was a god in disguise, a tempter at their best. Surely he knew as well as she did that this was wrong. But then again, who was the Government to tell them how they should feel. She was in love, and he was well….that didn't matter. She felt honored that he chose to be with her.

Curled up in his slightly tanned arms, she felt safe and secure, knowing that nothing could harm her whilst he was around. He was her knight in shinning armor, her prince charming, the Corey to her Topanga.

Her heart ached when they were apart, like a beat out of place, mourning the absence of its other half. Hermione Granger knew what she felt was love in its purest form. But what did he feel? As much as she wanted to believe that he shared her devotion, it just wasn't true. She had a strange feeling that this wasn't real, that the only thing he saw in her was sex appeal.

The scene played in her head like a movie reel on a continuous loop. Only a few hours ago she was with him in his dormitory. She could still feel his hot breath on her neck, his scent wafting through the air. Hermione shuddered. She felt ashamed, yet aroused by the thoughts of what she had done. His luscious white blonde hair slightly spiked at the front, his deep grey eyes, burning fiercely into her brown ones. The cocky smirk she had once loathed now sent shivers of ecstasy down her spine. Draco was all she could think about as of lately.

A/N : Hey you guys, this is my first fan fiction, so I thought I'd tell you a few things about myself. For starters I love Harry Potter, obviously : I just finished up my Junior year, and am currently on summer break, therefore, if this story does take off, I'll have plenty of time to update. Tell me what you think. Should I continue with this plot line?


	2. Not so little secrets

WARNING: this story WILL contain smut ;D and if you have any problem with that, then I adivise you not to read it

WARNING: this story WILL contain smut ;D and if you have any problem with that, then I adivise you not to read it. & it will also at a later point contain mature topics such as violence, depression, and sexual activities. Like I stated previously, if you object to any of said topics, please do not read. Thank you.

Loveriot

Fours Days Earlier

Hermione stirred her cold porridge, her mind drifting from previous lessons, to a certain boy. His tall slender body, his pale moonlit skin so soft and tender, ohh those lips so luscious and kissable…She turned around towards the Slytherin table to catch a glimpse of the focus of her affection. Still stirring her porridge, Hermione began to…"NO!" a voice inside her head screamed. "That's Draco Malfoy, I don't care how good looking he may be, it certainly does not take away from what a vile person he is." Her smile faded, she turned back, and sighed. To her left was Ron Weasley, his red hair disheveled and unkempt. He was shoving food into his mouth with the impression that he hadn't eaten in ages. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Draco eats with manners" she thought. On her right sat Harry Potter, he too had unkempt hair, black as a raven's feather. Yet on him, it looked sexy, like he didn't care because he knew it didn't matter.

"Sumpfin bougsern ous Hiemnrione?" Ron said with a mouth full of eggs.

"Please do not talk with you're mouth full Ronald, it's not polite" Hissed Hermione.

Ron swallowed hard, "Sorry 'bout that. I said, something bothering you Hermione"

She immediately shifted her gaze back down to her lumpy porridge. "No" she said unconvincingly, "why would you ask that?"

Ron shrugged. "Don't know, just look worried is all."

"I'm fine" Hermione made a motion to stand up, both boys looked at her. "I've got a lot of studying to do, you know that." She smiled sweetly, took one last sip of her pumpkin juice and waved good-bye. "I'll see you in Herbology."

Across the Great Hall Draco stood up as well. "Where you off to Malfoy?" asked Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch Team captain.

Draco whipped his head back, "What makes you think that's any of your business" he sneered at Flint, and left without another word to his companions.

Hermione walked briskly from the Great Hall, her eyes full of determination, and a hint of sadness. She hadn't enjoyed lying to her best friends, but what choice did she have. This was her problem, they didn't need to be burdened with it.

The closest bathroom was on the second floor, and happened to be the Prefects. Jogging up the stairs she made a right, then a left, then another right. Finally she was outside of the Prefects Bathroom. A face formed from the oak door "Password"

"Treacle Tarts" her voice wavered. The door swung open allowing her admittance. Once inside she rushed to stall number 3. Locking the door she dug in her robe pockets, yet they were surprisingly empty. "Shit" Hermione exclaimed a little louder then she would have liked. The Puking Pastries, invention of the Weasley twins, were no where to be found. "Must of dropped them while running up the damn stairs." She cursed softly.

Draco Malfoy hiked up his robes and made way to the Prefects bathroom. He was starting to shake and those damned headaches were back. Draco knew it was a bad habit, but like all habits, it was hard to quit. Not that he needed to quit, money was not a problem, connections, and he had plenty. He was in no admitted danger of being discovered, his "friends" could care less what he did, and Snape knew nothing of the Muggle drug. At the top of the grey stone stairs, he noticed a few dozen small purple candies. He picked them up, stuffed them into his pocket, and made the appropriate turns to the bathroom.

Hermione's eyes were puffy and red, for it had been quite some time since she used her finger instead of the sweets. She wiped away the tears on the sleeve of her robes, and was about to unlock the stall door when she heard footsteps. Hermione instantly performed a Disillusionment Charm on herself and stood her ground. She could see a pair of feet in the distance, then finally after some time a voice cried out.

"UUUHH" moaned Draco.

Hermione took this as her cue, slamming the door open, she waltzed right up to an unsuspecting Malfoy. Both parties were in equal amounts of shock. Hermione saw Malfoy, leaning up against the wall, a rubber band around the upper part of his left arm, and a needle beside him. Being Muggle-Born, she knew almost at once what was going on. "Heroine!" she screeched.

But Draco was too high to answer, in his own little world of pleasure.


End file.
